Muppet Noises
by AlwaysandEternallyYours
Summary: Kermit thought he was content on being alone... Until he met Elmo. The two have an instant connection, that soon turns dirty. Also, Shrek is there.


Kermit was a bit of a loner. He enjoyed going out by himself, as he had tonight. He hardly ever went on dates, mostly because he had one with a certain Piggy. Being alone did have it's downfalls, however. The biggest downfall, in Kermit's opinion, was that he was often approached by strangers who would flirt with him, or ask him out, or some bold bastards had even invited him to share their bed for the night (or back seat, where one dinosaur was concerned). Kermit knew he was a handsome frog, but he didn't think it warranted all the attention he got. So, Kermit, sitting by himself in a restaurant, was both unsurprised and annoyed when a red monster kept checking him out. Kermit kept his eyes on his plate, ignoring the orange-nosed monster. Eventually, as Kermit expected, the stranger made his way over to Kermit's table.

"Hi, cutie, I'm Elmo." The red monster said cheerfully. Kermit put on his best "hi-i-dont-want-to-fuck-you" face, and turned his head towards the monster. Immediately, Kermit's mouth fell open. From far off, Kermit hadn't of seen how absolutely adorable this monster was. He hadn't seen how beautifully Elmo's fur had gleamed. He quickly recovered from his shock, and put on a genuine smile.

"I'm Kermit. Uh, thanks for the "cutie" thing." The frog chuckled nervously, finding butterflies have filled his toned stomach. Elmo was just so fucking cute!

"Well, I couldn't help it." The furry red monster said, giggling. Kermit loved his little laugh. Soon, Kermit had invited Elmo to sit and eat with him. Mostly, the two strangers just talked about random things, laughing th whole time. Elmo had even touched Kermit's hand a few times, a fact that the flippered fellow much enjoyed.

After they were finished with dinner and had paid for the food, Kermit and Elmo walked out of the restaurant together, so close together that their hands were almost touching. They walked for a bit, chatting about nonsense, until they eventually came to a secluded part of town, that happened to have a park. The two found a bench, and sat down, so close that their arms were touching. They sat silent for a moment, looking up at the dusky sky. Slowly, Kermit's hand found its way into Elmo's. Elmo looked at Kermit, excitement evident in his bulging eyes, and then he leaned in close to Kermit, putting his fuzzy lips on Kermit's. Kermit kissed him back, tenderly at first, and then hungrily as his lust for Elmo's sexy red body took over. Kermit swiftly moved so he was straddling Elmo, satisfied when he felt Elmo's furry erection through his jeans, never breaking the now tongue-filled kiss. The green croaker put his hands up Elmo's t-shirt, tangling his webbed fingers in the monster's chest fur. Elmo's hands, starting at Kermit's back, had made their way slowly to Kermit's firm ass. Kermit moaned into the red beast's open mouth as Elmo squeezed his ass roughly.

After several minutes of Kermit and Elmo making out, Kermit pulled back, getting off of Elmo.

"Kermie, is everything alright?" Elmo asked, putting his hand on Kermit's leg. Kermit smiled mischievously at his red, dare he think it, BOYFRIEND.

"How about we go somewhere more familiar?" Kermit half-whispered, putting his hand on the bulge in Elmo's pants, causing him to squirm.

"Let's go to my house!" Elmo says, getting up and pulling Kermit with him. The couple hurries to Elmo's place, which happens to be just a few blocks away. As soon as Elmo gets the door unlocked, he pulls Kermit inside, barely getting the door shut before Kermit pulls their bodies together, locking his lips to Elmo's. His webbed fingers make quick work of removing Elmo's shirt and pants. Elmo does the same to Kermit's, leaving the two of them in their underwear. Kermit gets on his knees, and he pulls Elmo's underwear down, revealing the monster's HUGE red throbbing cock. His dick wasn't quite as long as Kermit's 4-ft-long meat saber, but Kermit still longed for it to be inside him. Kermit immediately put Elmo's dick in his mouth, taking the entire length down his throat. Elmo moaned, thrusting into Kermit's face, already close to cumming.

"Oh Kermie Im soooo fucking close already!" Elmo gasped, keeping Kermit's face close to his massive penis with his furry red hands. Kermit sucked a few more times before getting up, surprising Elmo when he stopped. Kermit was just about to bend Elmo over and show him what a big boy he was, when there was a knock at the door. Elmo immediately raced to the door and looked thru the peep hole. He jumped up and down excitedly for a minute, then said "OOO Kermie, you'll like this!" and threw the door open. Kermit quickly moved to grab his pants, but stopped when he saw the hulking figure in the door way. Standing there, in nothing but a pair of athletic shorts, was a green beast so sexy, Kermit could barely keep from ripping his own boxers off and jerking off right then and there. The beast was pure muscle, clearly this desirable fucker went to the gym.

"Ohhh, and who's this, Mo?" The creature said, in a scottish accent so sexy Kermit moaned, clenching his fingers into a fist. He was so hard it hurt, and he found it harder to keep from touching himself.

"This is my new boyfriend, Kermit. Kermit, this is Shrek. I guess you could say that we've been fuck buddies for a while." Elmo said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he noticed the pure lust for Shrek's body in Kermit's eyes. "What do you boys say about the three of us having a little fun?" Elmo asked, walking back over to Kermit and grabbing his hand.

Shrek came into the house, closing the door behind him and dropping his shorts to the ground in one swift motion, revealing a absolutely huge dick, even bigger than Kermit's. Elmo led Kermit to Shrek, stopping only when they were barely away from each other. Elmo pulled Kermit's underwear down, letting his fully erect green pickle free. Kermit couldn't hold back any longer, he reached out and grabbed Shrek's sausage, stroking it lightly.

"Oh no, frog, i didn't come here to be coddled." Shrek said in a tone that radiated dominance. He quickly turned kermit around and bent him over, sticking his long green stick in Kermit's tight ass, making the froggie scream with pleasure. Shrek pounded away at him, hitting Kermit in all the right spots. Elmo watched from the couch, dick in hand, moaning loudly as he came in his own hands. He walked over to where Shrek was wrecking Kermit, and wiped the cum on Kermit's face.

"C'mon Kermie, scream my name baby. Scream my name." Elmo said, running his fingers from Kermit's face to his dick. As soon as he touched Kermit's lime green spear, Kermit came all over him.

"OHH DADDY MO MO! YES DADDY! TOUCH ME AS SHREK WRECKS MY INSIDES WITH HIS GIANT MEAT TREE! YES DADDY!" Kermit screams, making Elmo hard again. He quickly gets behind Shrek and puts his fiery red dick in Shrek's ass, causing Shrek to groan harder...


End file.
